the past returning
by cyphernate
Summary: with the war finally over, naruto thought he could have peace. but what if when he gets his peace, its all ripped from him in a single moment. and whats this about hinata being pregnant? Naru/Hina, lemon warning, sakura bashing.


AN: Hey guys! I wanted to say sorry that I haven't been on or updated in like half a year. I had some major problems, including but not limited to, broken laptop charger wires, destructive viruses, and yet another computer failure which resulted in the need to buy a completely new computer which cost several hundred dollars. Because of this I have lost all previous work on my story. Luckily for you guys and gals I kinda wanted to redo it anyway with (hopefully) longer chapters, better dialogue, etc. this means that this is that post! :D

I recently got some reviews to continue The Past Returning. I really have wanted to but, as I said above, I had a shit ton of problems. This was only compounded by the fact I had just entered my sophomore year and anybody in, or recently out of high school can tell you it aint easy. I been working my ass off to stay ahead and think I'm doing ok.

So anyway! I just wanted to get that information out there so I didn't have anybody running and trying to kill me. -_-

I don't, nor will I probably ever, own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto (even if I hate that he really OPed the Uchiha and made Senju DNA the answer to life's problems)

Without anymore interruptions, here's my revised copy of

THE PAST RETURNING: Chapter 1

A New Beginning

The skies above Hi no Kuni (the land of fire) were bleak and overcast, as they had been since the start of the 4th Great Shinobi War. The clashes between the Zetsu army, led by the shinobi revived by Kabuto's Edo Tensei , and the Shinobi Alliance had painted the ground crimson with the blood of those who had fought valiantly for their freedom.

The war had begun nearly 4 months ago, when Obito, or as he had been known, Tobi, had declared war on the elemental nations at the Kage summit. This had led to the 5 Kage to hide the last two jinchuriki, Kirabe and Naruto Uzumaki, on Turtle Island, a great island which moves throughout the seas of Kaminari no Kuni. Once the two jinchuriki had been hidden, the Kage's prepared their villages respective armies and clashed with Tobi's Zetsu army.

While the kages fought, Kirabe began the work of helping Naruto to gain control of the great Kyuubi no Yoko which was sealed inside of him from birth. After confronting his dark half, and fighting the Kyuubi for its chakra, Naruto left for the front lines.

With his coming, the tides of war turned in favor of the Shinobi alliance. With Naruto's help, the five Kage were able to fight and seal away the revived Madara Uchiha, while Itachi, also under the effects of Edo Tensei, freed from Kabuto's control by Naruto, managed to defeat Kabuto and make him release Edo Tensei.

Only a few enemies remained after the fall of Madara and Kabuto's technique, leaving Uchiha Sasuke and Obito as the only remaining Akatsuki still alive.

It is here we find the Kyuubi jinchuriki facing his one-time brother turned mortal enemy in what would be the last battle between the two forces. Standing on either side of the Valley of the End were Sasuke Uchiha, standing atop the crumbling statue of Madara with a vicious snarl upon his face and a crackling chidori held within his hand, while his opponent, Naruto Uzumaki, was standing upon the nearly destroyed statue of Hashirama Senju with his ultimate attack, the RasenShuriken, held over his own palm.

Both warriors were beaten, bloody, and exhausted.

The battle had lasted nearly 2 hours and was a near constant stand still; the power of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekuo Sharingan barely managing to equal Naruto's new Sealed Hatred form.

The calm was shattered by twin shouts from the two opposing forces.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two leapt from their perches, the chakra infused jumps eating the distance between the duo of titans.

With a harsh screech, the pair's most powerful attacks clashed together, pushing and crushing and slashing at the other. Soon after, a dome of malicious seeming black chakra consumed them (think what happened the first time they fought in the valley of the end), followed shortly after by a deafening explosion.

Smoke clouded the landscape from the eyes of any would be observer, too thick to see anything at all. The dust seemed to thin after several minutes, revealing the fighters.

Naruto was the first to be seen. He was covered in gashes and had blood running from between his lips. He coughed and blood spewed forth, dribbling down his chin as he tried to fight through the overwhelming pain and fatigue in his body. He knew that whatever he saw of Sasuke when the smoke and dust cleared would decide the fate of their final clash of wills.

Subtle movements could be seen through the cloud as a figure appeared to be walking forward and toward the exhausted 17 year old. As the dust subsided he saw Sasuke, covered from head to toe in slashes and seeming to have blood gushing from his side as he clenched his arm to the wound to try and staunch the bleeding.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the gaunt figure was nearly able to reach him with his hand. As his fingers grabbed at his old friend's tattered jacket, Sasuke fell forward and landed face first into the hard unforgiving rock, the eyes he once held so much pride in bleeding to a lifeless sheen.

And so Sasuke knew no more.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A groan could be heard as a figure in a hospital bed, shifted his head just to the right and out toward the window. The sun which was streaming through said window, illuminating the face of the figure on the bed and showing him to be one Naruto Uzumaki, and slowly began its usual job of awakening the young hero.

"Damn you Sun." he grunted out painfully, "I'll win one of our confrontations eventually."

As could be seen, he was most definitely NOT a morning person.

He slowly sat up with only a few creaks and groans from his joints, telling him that he had been in the bed for quite a while. He looked around at his surroundings and saw white walls, with a white roof and (you guessed it) a gray tiled floor. Near his bed lay a large table covered in flowers and cards. The smell of anti-septic in the air told him he was probably in the one place he hates above all others; The HOSPITAL!

The clatter of metal hitting tile was heard. The young hero turned his head to the left and saw a shocked looking nurse and a tray with medicine sprawled across the floor. Yep, definitely a hospital.

Before he could question what was going on, the nurse had beat a hasty retreat, running down the hall yelling for Tsunade.

This caused Naruto to groan again, just what he needed, Tsunade fussing over him and yelling at him to be more careful.

He tried to remember what caused him to be here. Scenes began to flash past his mind's eye.

Flashback:

_Killer bee fighting Tobi and finally destroying him with a Bijudama;_

_As Killer bee, in his bijuu mode, used his most powerful attack, the Bijudama, the cries of an injured man could be heard faintly behind the noise created by the destructive blast._

_The escape of an injured Kabuto using one of his snake summons;_

"_Well. It seems this war has been lost. Wouldn't you say Naruto-kun?" Kabuto questions from atop Manda 2. "I think it's about time I made my exit."_

"_OH NO YOU DON'T BASTARD! I'm getting rid of you right now!" Naruto shouts over the roar of the RasenShuriken in his hand._

"_Sorry to disappoint Naruto-kun, but I really must be going. But don't worry, you'll get your chance eventually." As Kabuto finished speaking, Manda 2 poofed out of existence, to the summoning realm, taking the deranged madman with him._

_His final fight with Sasuke;_

_The gaunt figure was nearly able to reach him with his hand. As his fingers grabbed at his old friend's tattered jacket, Sasuke fell forward and landed face first into the hard unforgiving rock, the eyes he once held so much pride in bleeding to a lifeless sheen._

_And so Sasuke knew no more._

Flashback, Kai!

"We did it." Naruto rasped quietly while his eyes widened in disbelief "We finally won the war!" this was said with more enthusiasm and a look on his face that many would say reminded them of a starved man finding a buffet.

"That's right gaki (brat). Now calm down so I can check you over and make sure you're alright." Naruto beheld the sight of one godaime hokage, Tsunade Senju, wearing her trademarked green jacket with the word 'gamble' written on the back. "You've been in a coma for the past 2 weeks. We weren't sure if you would ever make it out."

"Ma, ma. You know nothing can keep me down Ba-chan." As this left Naruto's mouth a twitch developed in the last Senju's left eye and a tick mark started throbbing on her temple.

"Ne, gaki, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!" the sickeningly sweet smile on her face and sound in her voice would have cued anyone that valued their lives to listen, but not one knucklehead.

Before the conflict could develop further, a certain shy bluenette Hyuuga stepped into the room and gasped at seeing the object of her affection sitting up in his bed and awake from his coma.

This gasp was all it took to alert the two ninja that they weren't alone in the room and before Naruto could react he was tackled back to the bed by said heiress, who was clinging to him and crying tears of joy.

Once Naruto resettled himself, he smiled warmly down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She was the one person he wanted to see most during the war and he was incredibly happy to see she had survived.

After her confession during the Pein attack, he had started to question how he felt for her. She had always been nice to him and supported him. She had saved him before and this time had only been the greatest and most recent. He used to think she was usually sick and kind of weird but now he realized that she had always just been either embarrassed or really shy. He felt a bit sad that he had been chasing Sakura when this shy, kind, beautiful flower had been right in front of his face.

After his confrontation with his dark half, Yami, he realized that he had subconsciously realized she liked him but had been trying to keep her safe from the villagers that tormented him both physically and mentally in his younger days.

He couldn't even remember why he had liked Sakura. Perhaps it was because he knew she wouldn't take him seriously or perhaps he thought once she liked him she would be all the more amazing (fat chance) or maybe it was something as simple as the fact that she was Sasuke's most avid fans and he would have 'won' against him.

But none of these thoughts crossed his mind. He only cared about one thing at the moment, and currently it was sitting in his lap, crying into his chest.

Without even realizing it he had lifted her chin, causing her face to be not even 3 inches away from his. This had a reaction from Hinata causing her to look into his eyes and see the unabated love he had for her. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward with a small cute pink blush upon her cheeks. Naruto too, closed the space between them and softly pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and delicate at first, filled with love and caring. Then they slowly leaned in more and deepened the kiss, despite it being the first kiss for both and being slightly awkward.

As they pulled back, both Hinata and Naruto had a dazed look on their faces from the sheer bliss.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and, for the first time in his life, knew without a doubt that he wasn't alone anymore. That there was somebody who would always be there for him when he needed it and that, if he were to stay with her, nothing would ever harm him again.

There was just one wish he had at that moment, that he could keep her safe from harm, both physical and emotional, and that he could be with her for the rest of his life.

A loud "Ahem!" from Tsunade brought them back to the present. Hinata let out a quiet "EEP!" and hid her face in Naruto's chest while Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

All Tsunade did was chuckle at their embarrassment, all the while thinking "_Bout damn time gaki."_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

MEANWHILE

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Deep within a dark sewer, filled with many lightly glowing red and blue pipes and knee high water, a pair of ominous and malicious scarlet eyes with slit pupils, opened. Slowly, beneath these crimson eyes, a wide grin began to form. But it wasn't the grin one would expect from such foreboding eyes, but a soft grin of pride and genuine contentment.

A deep chuckle filtered through the stagnant air, before a booming voice could be heard.

"**Finally accepting what you feel, Ne kit? Well I'll make sure nothing will come to happen to your mate, kit. You better be grateful to me ningen." ** As this was said, a slight mischievous gleam appeared in the crimson eyes, before more mischievous laughter could be heard resounding down the dark corridor.

END NOTE:

Well what did you think? A bit of backstory with a less rushed feel and more details, not to mention longer. I been typing this up over my Christmas break and so I might be able to get a couple chapters in, we'll see.

Kyuubi put it succinctly,

"**You better be grateful to me, ningen." **

Anyway. Again sorry I haven't posted in half a year and I'll be trying to post every week and if not every other week. We'll see what works out best.


End file.
